Starcreo Wars OO
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Sorprendente O.O, nOn me llego mas de un rewiew y aqui esta, la tortura que no es la de Shakira, segundo cap. de esta cosa
1. Default Chapter

Hi n.n esta vez no hay comentarios ni Tyson ni Kai ni nada, les doy la bienvenida a mi primer fic-intento de humor

Aquí se me ocurrió hacer algo tipo "Las Aventuras de Crotoman" –derechos e izquierdos XD reservados de Lady Kagura y su quien-sabe-como-se-llama compañía n.n—Así que prepárense para ver…

Star Bey…para los que no se les ocurre una buena traducción de esta estupidez que deseguro solo quedara en una estupida copia de "Las aventuras de crotoman" por que yo no sirvo para el maldito Humor solo para reírme como una idiota o como Tyson cuando de verdad le pasa algo terriblemente chistoso…además de que soy una inútil cursi que lo único chistoso que ha hecho en toda su maldita vida es un estupido y horrible intento de Chismografo que al final se lo trago mi estupido perro…y

(Lectores--¬¬ Ya de una vez empieza con el maldito fic)

n.nU sorry me emocione…esto resulta que dicese que va a iniciar con un comienzo que introduce a una introducción muy intruducciosa…que habla de una historia que inicia con un comienzo que va así:

(Lectores—X.x)

_En una ciudad muy lejana…_

(Nah esta aquí a la vuelta cerca de zacazonapan n.n)

_Vivía un chico prisionero junto con su querida madre,_

_El día era normal como cualquier otro…_

_O al menos eso parecía…_

_Ya que cerca de ahí…_

_Se encontraban los Blade-Jedi_

_Guerreros que luchan por la justicia…_

(¬¬ No, en serio…en que película has visto unos protagonistas que luche por otra cosa que no sea la maldita justicia?)

_Dos de ellos de nombres_

_Obi-Brooklin Kenobi y Qui-Heero Jin estaban buscando_

_Asilo para esconderse de unos terribles enemigos…_

_Llegando a la ciudad de Ru-tooine_

(No, no es Tatooine ¬¬ ni Rusia)

_Siendo rescatados por el joven…_

_Kai Skywalker,_

_Un chico de 9 años,_

_Y esta Historia es sobre el…_

(Insertar musiquita de Star Wars)

_**Star Bey—La Guerra de los Blades ¬¬**_

_**Episodio I**_

_**La amenaza bitesa**_

(Que creen…no es la amenaza fantasma ¬¬ y yo no se ni madres de cómo es la estupida película de Star Wars así que…haré un estupido fic, con una estupida trama que terminara en una estupidez muy estupida ¬¬)

Pues deciase que esa es la introducción o no, bueno ahora lo que sigue es el inicio no? Pues no XD esa no se la sabían verdad?

El chiste es que ahora deberán saber que lo que a continuación que es lo que sigue enseguida ósea lo que viene ahora…es una tonta historia que será una tortura para aquel que la lea…pero conste están bajo su propio riesgo…INICIO

Se ve a un chico de cabello bi-color en un auto volador (¬¬ Apenas estamos en siglo XXI aun no hay autos voladores)¬¬ Ok, bueno van en una PATINETA GIGANTE VOLADORA, y lo vienen persiguiendo unos robots muy avanzados con armas y son de color café n.n

"Mas te vale que aceleres chamaco o nos van a hacer polvo TT"—"¬¬ si tanto quiere escapar por que no conduce usted…señor pelos de zanahoria"—"n.nU Ya, tranquilos, mejor corremos mas rápido o nos matan"

Así al acelerar…un motor les falla y quedan a la intemperie en medio del desierto n.n (n.n pobres, pero así es la vida XD)

"Genial…tu porquería de nave no sirvió ¬¬"—No es mi culpa ¬¬ ok?"—"Chicos luego pelean ahora MEJOR NOS VAMOS ANTES DE QUE ESOS ROBOTS NOS MATEN TToTT"—"oigan…por lo que veo ustedes son Blade-Jedi o no?"—"n.n Los mejores el es mi aprendiz, Obi-Brooklin Kenobi y yo su honorable maestro Qui-Heero Jin n.n"—"Este entonces por que Huyen si yo he oído que de un golpe de sus espadas pueden acabar con un ejercito de Bits ¬¬"

(No, no son los Sith ni los Bit…LOS BITS—música tenebrosa)

Los Bits son la raza mas poderosa de seres malvados que hacen cosas malvadas llenas de maldad muy malvada y que tienen un líder muy malvado lleno de maldad que dirige a los malvados ejércitos para conquistar malvadamente y con mucha maldad a todos los imperios de la Republica (no, no es la republica Mexicana XD) y malvadamente gobernarlos con maldad muy malvada y hacer el imperio mas malvado lleno de maldad y cubrir el mundo para hacerlo un mundo lleno de maldad n.n

(Kai—Dices una sola palabra mas que tenga que ver con malvado y te mato ¬¬)

¬¬ Ok, y volviendo a nuestra historia tan historiada llena de demasiada historia como para una historia que debería ser de humor ¬¬

(Lectores—Demasiada historia -)

"Entonces…dices que deberíamos pelear en vez de estar aquí discutiendo una discusión que lo único que lograra es que terminemos con una discusión sin fondos ósea sin un tema versátil de discusión?"—"- cuanta discusión"—"Mas o menos eso decía u.u"

En eso llegan los terribles robots, apuntando con sus pistolas de láser a nuestros tres grandiosos héroes ¬¬ aja, grandiosos héroes que no pueden escapar de un montón de tontos robots ¬¬

Todos los robots están sentadotes jugando cartas—OIGAN YA DIJE QUE LOS TERRIBLES ROBOTS ESTAN APUNTANDO CON SU LASER A NUESTROS…estupidos y cobardes ¬¬ HEROES XO

"Eh?...así señora lo lamentamos n.n…--Ahora si ahí están los robots y nuestros queridos héroes están en peligro…que harán?

"Oh, y ahora quien podrá ayudarnos?"—Pregunta Obi-Brooklin—"Pues deseguro nos va a venir a salvar el chapulín colorado así que presta"—dice Kai quitándole su Light-Saber (Espada láser ¬¬ para los que no han visto Star Wars…ok? Kai—No hubiera sido mas fácil ponerlo en español?—ES que así se escucha mas chido n.nU)

Kai hace maniobras impresionantes con la espada que tiene en mano golpea a todos los robots mientras brinca pasando por encima de ellos mientras gira la espada n.n

"Muy bien hecho chico n.n"—"Si, como dice aquí el querido Qui…PERO PODRIAS PRENDER LA ESPADA?"—Así que no tenia prendida la espada…¬¬ idiota—"UPS n.nU si a eso iba…"—Prende la espada y cuando todos le están apuntado con sus pistolas sale corriendo resbalando con una piedra saliendo volando la espada de su mano arrancándole la cabeza a 5 robots mientras los demás salen corriendo (Cobardes ¬¬)

"O.O…:D eso era lo que tenia planeado 'Menos mal que de pura chiripa salio u.u' como la ven?"—"Muy bien, ahora nos podrías llevar a tu casa con tu mamá? n.n"—"Feh, fue solo suerte u.u"—"Claro…oye como sabes que vivo con mi madre?"—"Por que yo ya leí el guión n.n"

Y asi Obi, Qui y Kai van camino a la casa del ultimo para descansar un rato, mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad una chica esta sola y desamparada…la acompaña un pequeño robot…¬¬ con cara de mono…y también va atrás de una princesa…

Que sucederá?

Podré continuar esto?

Me dejaran rewiews?

Algún día haré algo de provecho?

Kai—Algún día dejaras de decir estupideces XD

Descúbranlo en próximo capitulo…**_La guerra de los blades-episodio I-La amenaza bitesa-Capitulo 2: Más idioteces XD_**

No se les olvide…ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…amenos que me muera o no me dejen ni un rewiew…NO IMPORTA COMO SEA…Y AUNQUE ME MUERA…ESTO CONTUNUARA XD

P.D.—Le hallaron sentido a lo que acabo de decir?...por que yo no o.o

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

P.D.—No enserio, le hallaron sentido al fic? Yo no o.o

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

P.D.—Ya no pondré mas posdatas?...quien sabe u.u

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬P.D.—Los estaba probando XD…saben feo u.u

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬P.D.—Bye n.n

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬P.D.—Saben que cuando uno dice Bye ustedes deben decir Bye ¬¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬P.D.—O presionan Go o los mato ahorita mismo

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬P.D.—Por que fregados sigues leyendo las Posdatas?

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬P.D.—Te apuesto un rewiew a que esta es la ultima XD

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬P.D.—Perdí u.u…ya deja de leer

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

P.D.—Que ya dejes de leer ¬¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬P.D.—Saben lo exasperante que es esto?

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬P.D.—Okay, me rindo…has lo quieras

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

P.D.—Sabes que el caballo blanco de Napoleón era Azul O.ó!

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬P.D.—Y se llamaba Blanco XD

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

P.D.—Alguien sabe decir supercalifristicoespiralidoso en menos de dos segundos?

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

P.D.—Por que siempre dicen antes de que cante el gallo? O.ó?

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

Y ESTE CUENTO SE ACABO XD


	2. Capitulo 2

**STAR…BEY XD**

**Episodio I-**

**_La amenasa biteza_**

**Capitulo dos:**

**Mas idioteces XD**

Kaira.- I back XD

Kai.- De donde se te ocurrió esto si se puede saber?

Kaira.-Es que ayer me puse a ver Terminator 1,2 y3 y pues como que se me quedo el síndrome post-Terminator u.u

Kai.-Y que mas andabas haciendo ¬¬

Kaira.-¬¬ Nada

Kai.-Te la pasaste de Ociosa cuando debiste haber escrito algunos fics

Kaira.-Pues es que se me fue la inspiración u.u

Kai.-Andabas viendo, películas de amor…compraste Todo lo que fuese de amor…y no solo eso…hasta viste Taranovelas…¬¬ si eso es perder inspiración…no quiero ver cuando pierdas la poca inteligencia que tienes

Kaira.-¬¬ Pero bien que andabas ahí conmigo viendo todo recuerdas?

Kai.- O.O, yo? n.nU No me estarás confundiendo con tu hermana

Kaira.-¬¬ No y recuerda esto

Flash Back

Tele.-(Película cursi de amor) "No, espera Te amo, no te vayas" "Me voy con el dolor de mi corazón"

Kaira.-TT Bua, no, no te vayas…BUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA

Marya.-(Mi hermana);-; Que triste Kai Pásanos unos Klennex—Ambas volteamos al ver que Kai no nos rezongó como de costumbre

Kai.-;-; BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE TRISTE HISTORIA QUE HORROR TTOTT BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA

End Flash Back

Kaira.-Y al final Kai fue el que se acabo los Klennex ¬¬

Kai.-¬/¬ No es cierto…

Kaira.-Por favor apenas íbamos por la 3ª Taranovela y tu ya habías arrasado 5 cajas de Klennex ¬O¬

Kai.-TT pero es que estaba bien triste…y además tu me obligaste a verlas ¬¬

Kaira.-Te dije que te quedaras ahí…nunca dije que también tenias que verlas

Kai.-¬¬ Recuerdas la novela que leíste de "El cumpleaños de una infanta" o te la recuerdo?

Kaira.-TT Que triste…pobre enano

Kai.-Mejor presento yo este fic…

Kaira.-ALTO, antes quiero que todo mi hermoso publico me conteste algo

Kai.-Que?

Kaira.-Que es el Spam? n.n

Kai.-Inculta ¬¬

Kaira.-¬¬ a ver entonces tu dime que es eso

Kai.-er…este…bueno eso es…es muy fácil hasta el mas idiota lo sabe n.n

Kaira.-Aja ¬¬

Kai.-Pues…este…n.n ejejejeje—Risa de nervios—TT no, no se que es eso

Kaira.-n.n lo sabía, ahora vamos al fic

Ahora nuestros héroes iban rumbo a la casa del chico pero en el camino…un mounstro horripilante se les puso en frente…

-"Skywalker, donde has estado maldito chamaco?"—"Cállate pedazo de alíen mal hecho, además mi hora de trabajo termino hace dos horas!"—"Debo recordarte que eres mi esclavo…así que yo decido a que hora termina esto ¬¬"—"Maldita mi vida"—"Disculpe buen hombre…o alíen o.oU, sabe donde puedo conseguir refacciones para una nave 3251-FDAS?"—"O.O UNA…UNA DE ESAS VALE MILES DE CREDITOS!"—"Oigan no me dijeron que tenían una de esas, yo la pude haber reparado"—"CALLATE SKYWALKER, n.n están cansados, desean algo, no quieren comprar a un chamaco insolente como este? ¬¬"—"Chamaco insolente tu abuelo u.u"

De repente de entre las sombras sale una criatura con trompa de pato, orejas de no se que y una cara de idiota u.u

"Señor Qui, Señor Qui!"—"Que sucede?"—"La princesa, dice…ahahah, ahahaha"—"O.O? que dijo? Que…que andas viendo tu ¬¬"—"O.O, no señor Qui, es que me canse de correr ¬¬, a si, la princesa dice que quiere que cuiden a esta chica llamada Kaira, por favor que es su fiel sirviente"—"Es un placer mi nombre es Kaira…y la princesa Amidala me manda a atenderlos en lo que deseen n.n"

Kai no decía nada se sorprendía de saber que ellos viajaban con una princesa en la nave…y se le ocurrió algo

"Este, no quisieran ir a mi casa a descansar, Mamá preparara algo muy rico n.n"—"YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE PUEDES IR AUN!"—Y mientras tanto…por ahí paso otro alíen mal hecho—"Jejeje, otra vez regañado Kai?"—"Cállate Tala, y no te rías que mañana en la carrera de naves te ganare ¬¬"—"Como lo hiciste el año pasado?...apenas y viviste para contarlo"

Al final decidieron ir a casa del joven y ahí conocieron a su madre una señora muy joven y de cabello castaño—"Kai, quienes son ellos?"—"Son Blade-Jedi, y de seguro nos vinieron a rescatar pero como son tan idiotas que no pudieron ni siquiera escapar de unos robotsitos dudo que puedan salvarnos u.u"—"¬¬ Chamaco insolente…maestro Heero, pido permiso para regresar a la nave"—"Puedes irte…"—Lo toma de su saco y le dice en el oído—"Este chico tiene algo especial, así que por favor…cuando llegues allá examina esta sangre que conseguí"—"Pero…¬¬ como la consiguió?"—"u.u No te importa ahora vete idiotawan u.u"

Kai les enseño su mas reciente invento…un robot casero llamado C-Taradito y Kaira mostró a su R2, Arturito (Respeto demasiado a R2-D2 como para burlarme de el)—"Eres muy listo Kai Skywalker…"—"Dime Kai…y díganme que necesitan en su nave?"—"Se descompuso y nadie la ha podido reparar u.u incluso yo lo intente pero…"

FLASH BACK

-"OBI BROOKLIN! AYUDAME! XO"—"¬¬U Maestro ya le dije que si usted se atoro en el motor se salga usted solo cortando ese tubo"—"TT pero entonces tendremos que conseguir piezas…Y NO QUIERO IR ALLA!"

Así el idiotawan de Qui Heero lo saco con su espada láser mandándolo a volar chocando contra una nave de la republica y consiguiendo que todos los robots los persiguieran u.uU

END FLASH BACK

"Así que por eso los perseguían?"—"Es que tenemos que proteger a la princesa Amidala y pues…u.u"—"Entonces tu eres su…acompañante?"—"Si, pero dime podrías reparar nuestra nave"—"u.uU aunque pudiera le faltan repuestos"—"Pero no tenemos dinero…y aquí no aceptan los créditos de la republica"—"…Mañana participare en una carrera y podría…apostar los repuestos para reparar su nave…pero usted tiene que inscribirme señor Qui…podría?"—"mmmm, no lo se"—"Maestro Qui…la princesa en este caso diría que aceptáramos por el bien de la republica y del planeta Jaboo (Que no es Naboo ¬¬)"—"mmm, pero pondríamos en riesgo a este pobre muchacho…bueno esta bien"

Así en la noche Kai arreglaba lo que le faltaba a su nave para la competencia, mientras Qui-Heero hablaba con su idiotawan—"Entonces tiene muchos ax-blades?"—"Si, ni siquiera el maestro Joda (no Yoda Ser…mas bien Joda de joder XD) tiene tantos"—"No hay duda el es el elegido…mañana lo llevaremos con nosotros"—"¬¬ Maestro usted ya tiene un idiotawan…que casualmente soy yo TT, ya no me quiere o que?"—"¬¬ No es eso, es solo que el…podría llegar a deshacerse de los Bit…y restaurar la paz en la republica u.u"—"Lo que diga…pero bueno, dudo que ese niño gane"

Pero este Idiotawan se equivoco…Kai entro a la carrera sin saber que Heero, había apostado su libertad…así que gano y al fin todos estaban felices…menos Kai—"Pero y mi madre?"—"u.(u) no quiso entender razones tu dueño…pero ahora eres libre…y podrás convertirte en un Blade-jedi así que…tu decides"—"¬¬ Mamá me voy para convertirme en un ser malvado que gobernara la galaxia, así que no esperes hasta dentro de unos 10 años cuídate"—Y es así como inicia el largo viaje de Kai Skywalker…el mejor piloto de su edad…

Al llegar Qui presento a Kai ante el consejo de Blade-jedi…pero Obi-brooklin estaba preocupado por el extraño ser que los había atacado antes de subir a la nave…dijo llamarse Bryan-Moh

"Entonces aceptan que lo entrene?"—"El niño fuerte es…pero maldad en su corazón hay, tu un idiotawan tienes ya, rechazar tu propuesta debo"—"Pero maestro Joda"—"Lo lamentamos Qui-Heero, pero así es la ley…ahora debemos encargarnos de el ataque a Jaboo"—"Esta bien"

Al salir Heero estaba decepcionado pero aun así entrenaría al joven Skywalker…a como de lugar…

En otra habitación…

"Entonces ya te vas?"—"Si, mi deber con la princesa no me permite quedarme…adiós, siempre te recordare Kai Skywalker"—"Espera…toma este collar de mi madre"—"Pero, esta bien…adiós"—"Si, adiós"—Entra Qui-heero—"Kai, el consejo no me dejo tenerte como aprendiz…así que tu nos acompañaras y veras todo lo que hagamos okay?"—"Si…como usted diga maestro Qui-Heero"

En eso entra ese ser con orejas de pato y cara de idiota—"Señor Qui, le princesa pide que vallamos a mi planeta y hacer una alianza con mi gobernante para derrotar a los virreyes de comercio"—"Es peligroso…pero hacer enojar a la princesa es peor…esta bien vamos, OBI-BROOKLIN YA NOS VAMOS!"—"Si maestro"

Así llegan con la raza de pico de pato (Ya no me acuerdo del nombre original u.uU) y la princesa Amidala comienza a hablar con su líder—"Por favor…solo pido su ayuda para derrotar el mal que amenaza a mi pueblo"—"NO, ADEMAS SU PUEBLO QUE HA HECHO POR EL MIO?"—Kaira interviene—"Escúcheme…se que mi pueblo no ha hecho nada por el suyo…pero podríamos ser amigos"—"Y tu quien eres?"—"Yo…soy la princesa Kaira Amidala…a su servicio al igual que mi pueblo…se lo suplico ayúdenos"—"mmm, esta bien…los pico de pato serán aliados de los Jaboodianos"—Todos se arrodillan y planean el ataque…

**Continúa…**

**Capitulo 3.-**

**_Más idioteces 2/Episodio 2:_**

_**La guerra de los copiados XP**_

Kaira.-Tan, tan…y que tal estuvo Kai?

Kai.-Te pusiste de la princesa…para…eso verdad?

Kaira.-9.9 para que Kai?

Kai.-BIEN SABES CON QUIEN SE CASA LA PRINCESA PADME AMIDALA

Kaira.-¬¬ con quien se casa…yo no se

Kai.-Con Anakin Skywalker ò.ó y nada mas para casarte conmigo TE PUSISTE DE LA PRINCESA!

Kaira.-¬¬ si así lo pones no vuelvo a hacer ningún fic donde salgas tu con…ya sabes quien…:D

Kai.-¬¬ olvídalo…--se va

Kaira.-Bueno adiós nos vemos y esta vez no dejare posdatas…por que ya va a empezar Inuyasha y no me lo quiero perder…menos hoy que es el capitulo donde sale Seshoomaru….ADIOSITO n.n

Antes…un pequeño favorcito…si leen este capitulo y no les gusto, por favor no me digan insultos…y la verdad me puse yo por que quería hacer mi primer semi Oc con Kai TT no me maten


End file.
